In many applications for casters it is desirable that a caster include means for braking the wheel of the caster against rotation and means for simultaneously braking the caster yoke against rotation about the axis of the caster post.
An example of such a prior art caster is illustrated in the Schnuell U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,268, issued May 22, 1984 Another example of a prior art caster construction is illustrated in the Bolger U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,392, issued Aug. 13, 1974.
Attention is also directed to the Fontana U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,784, issued Sept. 14, 1982; the Forbes U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,696, issued Jan. 17, 1950; the Reinhards U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,669, issued June 24, 1975; the Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,094, issued Oct. 11, 1949; and the Crawford U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,419, issued June 18, 1968.
Attention is further directed to the Noelting et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,828, issued June 7, 1955; the Fricke U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,842, issued Mar. 23, 1971; the Schroder U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,864, issued July 19, 1977; the McIntosch U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,594, issued May 25, 1937; the Mobus U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,888, issued Dec. 29, 1964 and the Fontana U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,216, issued May 6, 1975.